


Твоё имя

by KnightKuzdra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightKuzdra/pseuds/KnightKuzdra
Summary: Просто сказка о соулмейтах.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Твоё имя

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа также опубликована мною на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9008543

_Жил-был когда-то давно волшебник по имени Фериандр. И создал он магическое кольцо, что могло открывать пути-дороги в царства далёкие, куда ни по суше не дойти, ни по морю не доплыть. Там встретил он свою именаречённую._

Понятие «соулмейты» появилось относительно недавно. Раньше их называли именаречёнными, устаревшим сейчас словом, встречающимся только в сказках и преданиях. А впрочем, не важно как называть — всё одно. Соулмейты или имянаречённые — это двое предназначенных друг другу людей. Иначе — родственные души. Чаще мужчина и женщина, но не всегда. Они знают имена друг друга. Не понятно, откуда, но знают. И всегда при первой же встрече понимают, что перед ними тот самый, именаречённый.

В некоторых сказаниях говорится, что именаречённые обычных людей могут жить в других, потусторонних, мирах. Древние мифы рассказывали о людях — именаречённых богов. Конечно, это просто сказки. Человеческая фантазия богата и всегда стремится объяснить то, чего не понимает или не хочет понимать разум. Ведь гораздо проще думать, что твой именаречённый ждёт тебя где-нибудь на том свете, в месте неизвестном и слишком далёком, чем осознать, что вам просто-напросто никогда не встретиться. Просто потому, что так сложилось.

Тони Старк знал имя своего соулмейта, сколько себя помнил. Это не такая уж редкость, если соулмейты ровесники или один из них старше другого. Тони же откуда-то знал, что его соулмейт не просто старше — гораздо старше. А ещё он знал, что его родственная душа далеко. И не просто далеко, например, на другом континенте, а недосягаемо далеко. Их разделяло такое расстояние, которое он, скорее всего, никогда не будет в состоянии преодолеть.

Это ведь не сказка, и нет никаких волшебных колечек, чтобы попасть в «иной мир», как в старых историях. И это не одна из тех легенд, что рассказывала Тони мать в далёком детстве:

_Долго совершал Один подвиги ратные. Много миров он прошёл. Много повидал хорошего и плохого. Да никак не мог встретить ту самую, имя которой у него на устах было. А когда уж совсем отчаялся встретить её, возвратился в Асгард. Там он увидел женщину с именем Фригга — тем самым именем. И сказала ему Фригга: «Вот сейчас пришло время нам встретиться»._

Да, в сказках и мифах соулмейты всегда встречали друг друга.

_И жили они долго и счастливо._

Мать Тони, рассказывая ему сказки, умолчала только об одной истории. Он узнал её случайно, гораздо позднее:

_И только у Локи не было именаречённого. Потому рассудок его помутился, и начал Локи творить деяния злые, строить козни-интриги и, в конце концов, увяз в паутине лжи настолько, что прозвали его Богом Обмана. Зная его горе, все прочие были снисходительны, и многие поступки Локи оставались безнаказанными. Ведь как наказать того, кто не знает имени?_

Имя соулмейта Тони было Локи. Он посчитал бы это забавным и странным совпадением. Только вот Тони ничего не забавляло. Особенно тот факт, что его соулмейт слишком далеко.

И была одна сказка, которая ещё могла сойти за правду:

_«Нет на всём белом свете моей именаречённой, » — сказал сэр Ричард. И никто не мог убедить его в обратном. Но однажды послышался грохот невиданный, шум неслыханный — то спустилась на землю летучая колесница. И вышла из неё дева с волосами небесного цвета и кожею цвета пурпура. То была его именаречённая._

Но если его соулмейт и правда инопланетянин, что вполне объясняло бы ощущения Тони, они вряд ли когда-нибудь встретятся. Самого Тони ограничивали современные технологии, огромные расстояния и неизвестность того, где именно искать соулмейта. Возможно, даже скорее всего, подобные препятствия есть не только у него.

А потому Тони решил, что ему лучше смириться с жизнью без соулмейта. Так будет проще, чем всю жизнь лелеять несбыточные мечты. И он очень старался. Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Тони частенько кутил, развлекался, проводил ночи с красивыми женщинами. Или же с головой погружался в работу. Только забывшись или в полусне он улыбался, когда с губ само собой слетало имя «Локи».

***

Тор проснулся среди ночи от стука в дверь. Вернее, в дверь барабанили так, что она ходила ходуном. Собственно, только поэтому нежданному визитёру и удалось разбудить Громовержца. Гостем оказался Локи.

— Что случилось? — сонно спросил Тор, не ожидая от братца ничего хорошего.

В последние годы Локи словно с цепи сорвался. Он, конечно, и раньше был не подарок, но со временем всё только усугублялось. Отец же смотрел на выходки младшего сына сквозь пальцы, считая, что Локи угомонится как только у него появится соулмейт.

И действительно, бывают те, на кого отсутствие связи с соулмейтом или же разлука с ним оказывает странное слияние. Они часто становятся психически нестабильны. Асгардцы всегда уважали подобную связь и знали о ней всё, ведь то, что другие расы считали забытыми легендами или сказками, для них, в силу увеличенной продолжительности жизни, было лишь собственным прошлым или событиями, свидетелями которых они были. Но Локи… его случай отчего-то был особенно острым.

Тор поначалу пытался поддерживать брата. Вот только поддерживать того, кто без причины желает тебе зла и всячески подставляет довольно трудно. В конце концов, Громовержец был вынужден отдалиться от младшего брата. Хорошие когда-то в юности отношения казались разрушенными.

Теперь же Локи пришёл именно к нему, чтобы Тор узнал радостную весть первым. Могло ли это значить, что Локи наконец вспомнил о былой дружбе?

— У меня есть именаречённый! — сказал Локи, используя это старое даже в Асгарде слово.

Он улыбался. И улыбался искренне, а не насмешливо. Тор уже забыл, когда в последний раз видел брата настолько счастливым.

— Поздравляю, брат.

— Спасибо. Не могу дождаться встречи с ним.

— Скорее всего, твой соулмейт только что родился.

— Знаю, всё равно не могу дождаться.

— Да уж, могу себе представить.

***

Локи сидел рядом с Тором на его ложе. Этой ночью он не сомкнул глаз, проговорив с братом всю ночь. Бог Обмана не мог не заметить, что поначалу Тор был неприветлив и насторожен. И, конечно, виной всему его собственное поведение, особенно в последнее время. Странная всё-таки штука эти родственные души. Казалось бы, Локи должен ненавидеть своего соулмейта за то, что из-за бесконечного одиночества и жгучего желания иметь родственную душу перестал контролировать себя. И теперь ему всегда будет стыдно оглядываться в собственное прошлое. Он лгал, подставлял, предавал, пытался убить и покалечить, просто жестоко шутил. И от этого страдали самые близкие Локи, его семья. Тяжело будет восстановить их доверие.

Но, на самом деле, Локи был благодарен своему соулмейту. Теперь, когда тот наконец появился на свет, у Бога Обмана открылись глаза не только на собственные поступки, но и на то, какая у него прекрасная любящая семья, которая не отвернулась несмотря ни на что. Боги, да он бы сам себя прибил за эти выходки! А насколько терпелив был Один, втолковывая ему-дураку очевидные вещи. Вроде той, что и у ётунов бывают соулмейты, и он не обречён на одиночество до конца жизни. Или той, что он всё равно его сын, и никто никогда не считал его чудовищем. А ведь Локи почти стал этим самым чудовищем. О том, чего его поведение стоило матери и подумать страшно.

Но прошлого не исправить. Впереди только будущее. И Локи попытается сделать так, что оно точно было светлым.

***

— Ну здравствуй, Тони.

Услышав своё имя, Старк вздрогнул. Он понял, кто перед ним, сам не зная как.

— Локи.

Его соулмейт кивнул, шагнув к нему поближе. И теперь, подойдя вплотную, смотрел на него.

Сейчас Локи походил на божество, спустившееся к нему с небес. Как в старых легендах. Может так оно и было? Даже странно, что это его соулмейт. Идеальный в каждой чёрточке. Разглядывающий его блестящими зелёными глазами с расширившимися сейчас зрачками.

Они встретились взглядами, и Локи улыбнулся.

И Тони улыбнулся в ответ, но его улыбка моментально угасла. Он думал о том, что теперь как-то должен сказать своему сойлмейту, что умирает из-за реактора в своей груди. Такое долгое ожидание. И так мало времени. А в конце горечь утраты. Тони чувствовал себя виноватым за то, в чём не было его вины. Он не хотел, чтобы его соулмейт так страдал. А потому, возможно, им лучше было бы не встречаться — тогда и смерть родственной души пережить легче. Наверное.

— Не печалься ни о чём, — словно прочтя его мысли, сказал Локи. — И ни о чём не тревожься. Я знаю, я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так. И я всё исправлю. Просто идём со мной.

Локи взял его руку и повёл за собой.

_Жили они долго и счастливо._


End file.
